doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Doctor Dances (TV)
The Doctor Dances ''ou ''Le Docteur Danse en français est le dixième épisode de la saison 27 (saison 1 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Il forme un épisode en deux parties avec l'épisode précédent, ''The Empty Child (Drôle de Mort), tous les deux ayant reçut un Prix Hugo en 2005. Synopsis La peste de l'Enfant Vide s'étend à travers Londres durant la guerre, et son armée de zombies est en marche. Le Docteur et Rose forment une alliance le Capitaine Jack Harkness, mais se retrouvent piégés dans un hôpital abandonné. La réponse se trouve dans un site de bombardement, mais le temps presse... Distribution *Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston *Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * L'Enfant - Albert Valentine * Nancy - Florence Hoath * Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Timothy Lloyd - Luke Perry * Mr Lloyd - Damian Samuels * Miss Lloyd - Cheryl Ferguson * Jim - Joseph Tremain * Ernie - Jordan Murphy * Algy - Robert Hands * Jenkins - Martin Hodgson * Docteur Constantine - Richard Wilson * Mrs Harcourt - Vilma Hollingbery * Voix de l'enfant - Noah Johnson * Voix de l'ordinateur - Dian Perry Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Russell T Davies, Julie Gardner et Mal Young *Producteur - Phil Collinson *Réalisateur - James Hawes *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Éditeur de script - Helen Raynor *Directeur de photographie - Ernie Vincze BSC *Chef décorateur - Edward Thomas *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Davy Jones *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Lucinda Wright *Monteur - Liana Del Giudice *Effet spéciaux - Any Effects Univers Jack Harkness *Les Agents du Temps auraient effacé deux ans de la mémoire du capitaine Jack Harkness. Histoire *Le capitaine Jack Harkness mentionne Pompéi. Technologie *Le capitaine Jack Harkness utilise un Blaster sonique fabriqué par l'usine de Villengard. Le réacteur de l'industrie a explosé laissant une nombre limité de ces modèles dans l'univers. Le Docteur aurait déjà visité Villengard. *On fait usage d'une téléportation d'urgence. *La commande 2428-D du tournevis sonique permet de couper le barbelé. Références *Le blaster sonique du capitaine Jack Harkness est le même que celui qui sera utilisé par River Song (DW: Silence in the Library/''Forest of the Dead) *Rose mentionne à Jack que lorsqu'elle rencontra le Docteur, il avait explosé son lieu de travail (DW: ''Rose). Chonologie * Cet épisode se situe juste après l'épisode The Empty Child. * Cet épisode se situe avant le livre The Deviant Strain. Notes *"Go to your room! Those would have been terrible last words" (Retournez dans votre chambre ! ... Ça aurait fait de terribles dernières paroles) peut être une référence au fait que les fans apprennent les dernières paroles de chacun des Docteurs. *La scène où le capitaine Jack Harkness chevauche la bombe est une référence au film Dr. Folamour. Audience L'audience finale fut de 7,9 million d'auditeurs au Royaume-Uni . Prix et récompenses *Cet épisode, ainsi que le précédent The Empty Child, remporta le prix Hugo dans la catégorie Meilleur courte présentation dramatique en 2006. en:The Doctor Dances Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Neuvième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 27 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec Jack Harkness